


A Little Curious

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander overshares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Curious

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Little Curious  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Riley Finn, Xander Harris (Xander/Anya implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Xander overshares.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Numbers challenge - 49!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1124961.html) at 1_million_words

"Anya said if I was good we could do a 49 tonight." The words tumbled out of his mouth as he plopped down beside Riley.

Riley grimaced. Xander might be a great guy but this was more information than he really needed; although, he couldn’t help being a little curious. “What the hell is a 49?”

Xander didn’t even try to control the grin threatening to split his face as he shook his head. "I have no idea but is it sad that I can't wait to find out?"

Riley couldn’t say he blamed him. He’d be just as curious.


End file.
